The invention at hand pertains to a reading aid useful for reading very fine print on paper, for reading embroidery patterns and for people having poor eye sight. It can also be used as line identifiers in books and/or legal documents. It is also useful for typists following a line by line transcript.
In order to read the above noted documents or printed items, it is known that hand held magnifying glasses are being used with the attending disadvantage that only one hand is available to perform the task at hand. There are other known magnifying glasses either round or other shapes that are merely placed on the subject to be magnified but, they can only be used in a horizontal manner.
The inventive magnifying glass can be used in many different ways and in a hands free manner. The magnifying glass disclosed herein is clamped to a paper and the paper can be oriented in many different directions and planes. The inventive magnifying glass is also size adjustable so that it can be used on many different size papers including pages in a book.